iCommit
by SirRay
Summary: Continuation of iLifestyle. Creddie. This series is intended for mature readers because of adult situations, alternative lifestyles, depictions of sexual acts, and mature conversations. Individual chapters may be smut, lemon, or lime. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I am in no way associated with iCarly, Schneider's Bakery, Nickelodeon, MTV Networks, or Viacom. Any similarities of characters, places, or situations, real or fictional, are purely coincidental. This story is for my own entertainment and I make no claims of any type of ownership. However, please don't duplicate or replicate this story. I will not make any money from this story.

Warning: There may be depictions of sometimes-messy sexual or mildly violent situations. This story will include a lot of sex, a multitude of fetishes (nothing too extreme), female domination, mature conversations, and reluctance situations.

A/N: This originally was Chapter 17 of the "iLifestyle" book. I decided to break the "iLifestyle" book into several smaller books. "iLifestyle" is book one. "iScene" is book two. This is Chapter one of book three, "iCommit."

Previously - From book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. During that weekend; Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women, and they talked about this type of lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, and she said yes. Carly asks Spencer to mentor Freddie in the art of sex. Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Freddie had Sunday lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submissive relationship to Spencer. Mrs. Benson and Spencer had the sex talk with Carly and Freddie. From book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together for the first time. Carly and Freddie sleep together and had their first scene/sex act.

Chapter 1

iMorning

Saturday morning, 13 August 2011

Relationship Day 78

On non-school nights, Freddie and I will usually sleep together. He is definitely a morning person and normally wakes up before me. I think he just loves to watch me sleep in his arms, but he would never take advantage of me. He father raised him to be gentleman, and I reward him with kisses and in other pleasurable ways. This morning, I wake up to see him standing at the window, silhouetted against the morning sun. As I watch him, I wonder if he realizes how sexy he is. I see his eyes are close as he faces the sunrise. I quietly get out of the bed, naked, and come up behind him. There is no reason for me to be shy around him anymore. I slowly put my arms around his waist, stand on my toes, and place a soft kiss upon his ear, "Good morning, how do you feel?"

Smiling and slightly blushing, Freddie turns around and faces me with a soft grin. "I'm fine Miss Carly. Good morning to you," he replies and smiles, "have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

I move my arms up around his neck and close my eyes. I feel his strong, yet gentle, arms wrap around my body as we press our lips together. Smiling softly, I feel him hold me tight against his nude body. I break the kiss and he picks me up in his arms, causing me to squeal with delight as he carries me back to my bed. Freddie lays me gently down and covers us with the bed sheet. He carefully pushes my hair off my face and kisses my temple then he pulls me close. He lies on his back and I am on my side with my head resting on his shoulder and my breast press against his chest. He has learned that I like to cuddle under the covers. I think he just loves to have me naked in his arms, but he would never take advantage of me.

As the sun moves higher in the sky, we hold each other tight, and we talk about what we will be doing this afternoon and this evening, and about how this ritual will bind us together for all eternity.

I look at the clock and realize Spencer should be waking up downstairs. As early as it is for a Saturday morning, I just want to stay in bed and forget about the rest of the world. However, I tell him softly, "Freddie, we must shower and stop hiding," and I kiss him on the cheek. We go over to the bathroom that adjoins my bedroom. He opens the shower door, turns on the hot water, and we step in.

He washes my hair with shampoo, massages my scalp, and then he rinses my hair clean. He picks up the sponge and he gently starts scrubbing my body beginning with my arms, then around my shoulders and neck. He goes down my back, around, and up my stomach to my breasts, where he lingers until I slap his hands. He kneels down in front of me, and runs the sponge around each leg. I turn around to let him wash my buttocks, then I turn back so he can wash the last part of my body, he lingers until I slap his hands again. We just don't have time this morning.

With Freddie on his knees, I wash his hair with shampoo, massage his scalp, and then I rinse his hair clean. He stands and I pick up the sponge and start scrubbing his body beginning with his arms, then around his shoulders and neck. I go down his back, around, and up his stomach to his chest. I kneel down in front of him, and run the sponge around each leg. He turns around to let me wash his buttocks, and then he turns around so I can wash the last part of his body. He did not object to me lingering, but we just don't have time this morning.

I stand and lean against the shower wall and I order him, "Freddie, a little stubble has grown back. Shave me."

"Yes Miss Carly."

With my legs spread apart, he kneels in front of me. His eyes are at just the right height and I see that he is very aroused. I can see that part of him was throbbing and twitching. He leathers me up and very slowly and carefully removes the little stubble that has grown back. He makes sure to touch and stimulate my clit every chance he can. When he finishes and had me all smooth and clean, I was ready for more. We have a little bit of time this morning for this.

He sits down the shaving blade and he starts tonguing and fingering me. I was well on my way to a very good morning orgasm. Soon I was holding myself up on his shoulders and my body lets out a very deep moan as I reach the first of what I hope would be many more orgasms I plan to have this weekend. Afterwards, I say as casually as I can, "After we dry off, you need to shave and I will get dress, then we will go downstairs."

We dry each other off and we brush our teeth. He stays in the bathroom and shaves. I return to my bedroom, brush my hair, apply some makeup, and decide I only need to wear my pink terry robe and slippers.

We go downstairs, hand in hand, to check on Spencer, who should be making breakfast, and most likely Sam, who will be waiting to eat it.

Coming next Friday: "Marissa, Carly," she says smiling and walking from behind the podium to give Mrs. Benson, then me a hug. "I'm so glad to see you girls. Carly is this Sam?" she asks smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 iAfternoon

Disclaimer and Warning: See Chapter 1.

A/N: In the TV series, it has been said that Colonel Steven Shay is in the United States Air Force stationed on a US Navy sub. It has not been stated what status Carly is, but with her father in the military, this means Carly would be a military dependent. Naming Spencer has her legal guardian while Colonel Shay is deployed will not change Carly's military status. This gives her special benefits and privileges to use on-base services until she is 21 or 23 if a full time student. The same would be true for Spencer, but he would have lost his military benefits when he attempted to renew his military ID card when he turned 21 or 23 if he stayed in law school. She will still have her military ID card and can use on-base services. Almost nothing about Freddie's father is known from the series. In Chapter 11, Mrs. Benson said "...his father was killed in the line of duty..." (I was thinking military when I wrote that, but I did not use that word) this would make her a military widow, and she would retain her military benefits unless she remarries. Freddie would be a military dependent like Carly. I used Google to find several websites to verify the military related information.

Previously – In book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. During that weekend; Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women, and they talked about this type of lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, and she said yes. Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Freddie had Sunday lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submissive relationship to Spencer. Mrs. Benson and Spencer had the sex talk with Carly and Freddie. In book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together for the first time and had their first scene/sex acts. In chapter 1 of this book, this morning Carly and Freddie got out of bed and took a shower.

Chapter 2

iAfternoon

Saturday afternoon, 13 August 2011

Relationship Day 78

I had to remind Sam several times that she is getting a free meal in a nice place before she would even get into the nicer clothes I keep in my closet just for her to wear to places like this. I was aiming for a classic casual look and the closest I got her was a 100% cotton red and blue striped short-sleeve polo, dark skinny jeans, and black classic sneakers. I chose my formfitting white cotton dress that I haven't worn in 77 days. I accessorize it with gold strappy wedges, some gold necklaces, and small pearl earrings. I left my hair down and only applied a light amount of makeup, and a hint of perfume. We meet Mrs. Benson at her van and I see she is wearing a light blue short-sleeve tunic-length top, dark blue straight-leg pants, and black low heel pumps. We all jump into Mrs. Bensons van, the one she got after someone stole the battery out of her Prius.

Mrs. Benson is driving Sam and me to the Officers' Club on Joint Base Lewis-McChord for lunch. I am in the passenger seat, and Sam is in the second row bench seat. Mrs. Benson gives the valet the van keys, and we walk into the club. An older woman is standing behind a podium and talking to an older couple in front of us, and then they walk into the dinner room. She sees us.

"Marissa, Carly," she says smiling and walking from behind the podium to give Mrs. Benson, then me a hug. "I'm so glad to see you girls. Carly is this Sam?" she asks smiling while giving her a hug.

"Yes I am," Sam answers for me and gives me her 'who is this crazy old woman hugging me face.'

"Good to meet you!" she says while holding her in the hug and lifts her off her feet. "You are a gorgeous young woman." She puts Sam down, and walks back behind her podium. "Have a seat at your usual table and I will be right over." She smiles again to take care of an Air Force officer and his wife who are entering the front doors.

We follow Mrs. Benson to her usual table, sit down, and start looking through the menus while waiting for her to join us.

"Who is that old woman? She is way too cheerful," Sam whispers while not taking her eyes off her menu.

I look toward Sam, "Oh, her name is Jane and she is also the day shift manager."

"I can read her name tag Carly!" she snaps, "but how does she know you guys?" She says while practically drooling over the menu.

Mrs. Benson looks away from her menu, "I come here often, and we are on several committees together," she explains.

"I don't come here as often, but I know her grandkids love our web show and that's how she recognized us," then I look back at my menu.

Jane walks over, "Sam, fantastic to meet you! This is great. The iCarly girls are here; your meals are on the house!"

"ALL RIGHT!" from Sam with way to much enthusiasm.

"Sam calm down! Be respectful in here," I whisper to her in my parenting tone.

"Jane, you really don't have to," Mrs. Benson says while closing and putting her menu down.

"I want to," she says with her hand on Mrs. Benson's shoulder. "You do a lot of volunteer work to support our troops, so you deserve to get a little something back. I've got to oversee a promotion party in a few minutes, so I got to run but I'll see you girls next time and this meal is on the house," she says before she walks off toward the double doors leading to the ballroom.

I look toward with Mrs. Benson, "Mrs. Benson, I didn't know you did volunteer work out here?"

"I spent most of my volunteer time helping the kids of deployed services members. It's estimated that over 1,000,000 kids have now been affected by the OEF, OIF, and OND deployments."

"OE … OI … O what? You guys and your abbreviations," Sam asks.

"Operation Enduring Freedom, Operation Iraqi Freedom, and Operation New Dawn are the names of the military operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. Sam, when someone puts on a military uniform, the entire family becomes involved. Children are uniquely affected by the deployments, relocations, divorce, and especially by the death of a family member. Family problems or disorders can impede a child's development or trigger emotional issues that can cause trauma for the child, and the effects can be long lasting. With my medical training, and from experience, I try to help others."

"Mrs. Benson, how did Freddie handle it when his father was killed?" I ask, but not sure if I want to know the answer. I notice that Sam looks up from her menu.

Mrs. Benson just shakes her head, "We didn't handle it to well, but that is a story he needs to tell you, but please don't push him about it."

I nod my head, "Thank you for bring us here. It's good to get away from the guys for a little while. I still can't believe Freddie and I are about to get married in about six hours. I have never been this excited in my life."

"Technically it's not a marriage," Mrs. Benson chimes in.

"Stop being so excited so we can order something to eat," Sam whines while she studies her menu.

I glare at my best friend. "You're not helping me calm down," I snap back at her, "I am the one who will become Freddie's Domme this evening."

Sam rolls her eyes. "You're going to get ... whatever this evening. Blah, blah. It's going to be the happiest day of your life. Yada, yada, yada. Let's! Order! Lunch!"

"Mrs. Benson, what did you do before your wedding to Mr. Benson?" I asked.

Sam's menu, and her head, hit the table, "Oh come on," she mutters.

"I was an RN at a hospital in Las Vegas and he was stationed at Nellis Air Force Base. We dated for a month and got married in Vegas, just like in the movies," with a little laughter. "Then I freaked out and realized I just married an Air Force officer," Mrs. Benson reluctantly admitted, "but I married the love of my life."

"All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick," Sam sing-songed with her head still on the table.

"Well, sorry," I apologized. Mrs. Benson nods her head and grins.

"Let's order," Mrs. Benson announced and signals the waiter.

Sam's head shot up, "Finally!" She cries excitedly.

A young woman comes over and takes our orders.

"Mrs. Benson, is this lifestyle going to bring me as much joy as I think it's will?"

Mrs. Benson looks around toward the nearby tables, "There is more to your future than the lifestyle the two of you have chosen. My husband and I," a small smile formed on her lips as if she is remembering something, "had just such a relationship and we tried to keep it from Freddie. I sometimes wonder what he thought about the extraordinary help his father provided around the house, when he wasn't deployed, or why we sent him off to military kid camps or his Uncle or Aunt's during school breaks or sometimes all summer, and he never asked about the muted noises from our bedroom."

I cover my mouth with my hands to stop myself from giggling.

Sam covers her eyes with her hands, "Oh my God, old people have kinky sex!"

"Well, with all of his TDYs, and our PCSs, I had to be in charge when he was gone, and I stayed in charge when he was home. Of course, we made up for that time we were apart. But my greatest joy was getting married to a good man and having Freddie."

"Tds, pcs, more abbreviations?" Sam complains.

Mrs. Benson closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "TDY means Temporary Duty. That's when he leaves us at home and he goes somewhere else for a while. He can be gone for a week or a year. PCS means Permanent Change of Station. That's when we legally and physically move everything from one base to another."

"I know the feeling. My dad has been TDY more often than he has been home because of 9/11."

"Is your father coming in for the ceremony?" Mrs. Benson asked.

I sighed, "Since this is not a legal marriage, he wasn't able to get leave orders that would have allowed him to fly straight here, so he would have to travel Space-A from the other side of the world. He just couldn't schedule it to get here this evening. Spencer will be walking me down the aisle."

"Sorry your dad will not be here," Sam replies. "What's space a?"

"Space A means Space Available. If there is room on a military aircraft, he can take it, but there is a priority list and this event is not a high priority," I tell Sam.

"My husband and I did a lot of vacation traveling that way. You save a lot of money, but you have to be very flexible in your schedule," Mrs. Benson adds.

"You haven't told us what you are planning to do on your honeymoon?" Sam saying honeymoon with finger quotes and to change the subject back to something she understands.

I smiled at her. "We're not going anywhere special this weekend. We just don't have the money to spare right now, and we are not going to use our emergency or education funds just for fun."

"You and Freddork ... Ouch! … How did you kick both of my legs?"

"Stop insulting my boyfriend, soon to be submissive, and future husband."

"And my son."

"Sorry, force of habit. How do you have funds?"

"The education fund is mostly from my dad. My emergency fund is money left over from the Techfoot deal, and Spencer made me set aside ten percent of my part of the profits from the web show. Another 40 percent helps to pay ... apartment expenses. The rest is what I can spend."

"Freddie's side businesses generate a modest income, and some months he does makes more that I do," Mrs. Benson says with pride. "Because of his work on , a lot of people have seen the quality of his work, and he has a good reputation. He also writes apps for the Pear phones. Remember your old web-site, sam puckett dot com?" She adds with a smile, "He does one or two web-sites like that a month."

"Yeah," Sam nods her head and smiles, "that website made me $1000."

"Part of that should have been his," as Mrs. Benson stares at Sam.

"He tore up the contact!"

"YOU MANIPULATED HIM into tearing up that contact," with anger in her voice.

I grab both their hands and loudly whisper, "Both of you calm down." Then I add with a smile as I look at Sam, "The web show is free advertising for his technical abilities, and he has used it to his advantage. His name is well known in the computer, internet, and software industries, and there are some very good paying jobs there."

"Who would have guessed, back in the sixth grade, you will end up returning Freddie's love," in another attempt to change the subject away from her.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to be Freddie's wife someday. This is so unreal," I sighed.

"I felt the same way before I married Freddie's father. I still remember how nervous I was right before the wedding."

The waiter brings our meals, and we enjoy the food and the small talk for the next hour or so.

"Carly, you want to stop by the BX or Commissary before we head back?" Mrs. Benson asks as we leave the Officer's Club.

"We have some time."

"What's a bx?"

After leaving the Base Exchange/Commissary mall, Mrs. Benson drives us back to Bushwell Plaza and she goes to check on the guys to see how the ceremony preparations are going. Sam and I meet up with Tasha and Wendy at the Groovy Smoothie and we return to my apartment to get me ready. Sam is lying out my dress on the bed, Tasha is working with my hair, and Wendy is in charge of makeup.

"Girls, this is my last day as a single girl," as I stare into my vanity mirror.

Sam wraps her arms around me, "Girl, you are going to look hot in that dress. As crazy said earlier, technically this isn't a marriage. So if it doesn't work out, no harm no foul. You and him can go back to being friends and I can start beating him up again. So stop being nervous. Just think about this as a test drive."

"Sam, I'm not buying a car! I am about to be joined with the love of my life. And Mrs. Benson is not crazy. I have spent enough time with her over the last few months and I'm beginning to understand her better."

The girls spent the next few minutes helping me get into my skirt, top, and boots. Then with the final touches to my hair and makeup, "I think I am ready."

There is a knock on the door, and Wendy goes to check. "It's Spencer, is it OK to let him in?"

"Yes! Let him in!"

Spencer enters my bedroom and he sees what I am wearing, "You look ... beautiful." He looks at Sam.

Sam shrugs her shoulders, "It's not like this is a real wedding. In some ceremonies like this, everybody could be naked," as she grins and looks Spencer up and down.

Tasha and Wendy giggle while looking at Spencer.

"To bad rule number one doesn't apply to all men," from the giggling Wendy.

"I know. I'm still trying to get Gibby to take off more than just his shirt," from the giggling Tasha.

"Not happening girls. Carly, you're going to make Freddie very happy," Spencer told me.

I choke back some tears and giggle a little, "Thank you Spencer for being so supportive of us, I love you," as I throw my arms around him.

"I love you too, Baby Sis. I think everything is ready upstairs for the ceremony."

Reviewer Questions:

From: Boris Yeltsin "Wonder how Sam's gonna get involved in the dome thing." Whatever Sam and her boyfriend do in private will be outside of Carly's POV and therefore outside of this story. No threesomes are currently planned.

A/N: I expanded on an idea from the TV series about Carly's father being in the military and that would make her a military dependent. This and reading other stories gave me the idea that Freddie's father was in the military, and killed in the line of duty. Freddie could pursue a military career like his father did and like Carly's father is doing. Carly and Freddie's career paths are not a major part of the "iLifestyle" storyline, but a military life would require some re-planning and re-writing of the storyline. Carly and Freddie will graduate from a university, so they will have the education necessary to pursue officer careers. I can see Freddie in uniform, but I just don't see Carly in uniform. Writing new chapters to cover this aspect of their life together will require a lot of research into an officer career and the military lifestyle.

What do you think:

Would Carly want to be an officer's wife and live the military life like Mrs. Benson did before her husband was killed?

Would she let Freddie pursue a military career as an officer?


	3. Chapter 3 iCollar

Disclaimer and Warning: See Chapter 1.

Previously – In book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. During that weekend; Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women, and they talked about this type of lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, and she said yes. Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Freddie had Sunday lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submissive relationship to Spencer. Mrs. Benson and Spencer had the sex talk with Carly and Freddie. In book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together for the first time and had their first scene/sex acts. In this book, this morning Carly and Freddie got out of bed and took a shower. Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly spend part of the afternoon on base while the guys setup for the ceremony.

Chapter 3

iCollar

Saturday evening, 13 August 2011

Relationship Day 78

We planned the ceremony to be simple, beautiful, and a little bit sexy. After we told our friends about our commitment to each other, we started planning a collaring ceremony and holding it on the roof of the Bushwell Plaza. It's private with only our family and close friends. On the table in front of a dozen chairs are the contracts and the collar. We wrote the contracts, under Mrs. Benson's guidance, and it lists the rules Freddie and I will live our life together by. We designed, and Spencer made, the plain leather collar so Freddie can wear it everywhere he may go without drawing a lot of extra attention. I mingle with our friends and family while "Meant for me" by Chrissy Chase plays in the background.

Principal Ted Franklin, acting as the Mister of Ceremony, rings a bell to signal the beginning of the ceremony. MC Franklin is wearing black shoes, a dark suit, over a white shirt and red tie. Once everyone took a seat, Mrs. Benson and Freddie move to the front left of our guest. Mrs. Benson is wearing black low-heeled pumps and a maroon sleeveless shirtdress. Freddie is wearing his black boots, dark blue jeans, and a white button-up dress shirt. Principal Franklin rings the bell again, Spencer and I move to the front right of our guest. Spencer is wearing his black motorcycle boots and his gray lawyer suit. I am wearing thigh-high high-heel boots, short skirt, and a midriff baring halter-top. All in white leather. Between MC Franklin and us is the table with the collar and the contract.

MC Franklin starts the ceremony. "In the Dominance submissive lifestyle, a collaring ceremony is akin to a wedding, the vows taken are as meaningful as any wedding between two people. Carly Shay and Freddie Benson are about to take the next step in their journey in their lives, a journey that will be filled with wonderful times as they embrace their new found happiness and the commitment they both share. The collar itself means much more than just being a fashion item, or a plaything, it is the symbol of commitment from the submissive to the Domme, like a wedding ring in the vanilla world. The collar symbolizes their mutual consent and the vows each has made to the other."

MC Franklin looks at me and nods, "Freddie Benson, I offer you this collar as a sign of your submission to me. You are giving me your heart, body, and soul. Are you willing to accept this collar?"

"I, Freddie Benson, offer you, Miss Carly Shay, my heart, body, and soul. I give you my heart, for it's the tie that binds us. I give to you my body, for you to use as you wish. I give you my soul, for it's the essence that is me. To serve you is my only wish. To please you is my only need. Whatever path you choose, I will follow. Of my own free will, with clarity of heart, body, and soul, I surrender my life to you." Freddie turns around and kneels at my feet.

Looking at Freddie, and him saying those words, I feel my heart fill with love and happiness such as I had never known. I place the collar around his neck, "You belong to me, and thus you are now a part of my heart, my body, and my soul." I close the clasp. "You belong to me from this day on and I will do all within my power to protect you, to guide you, and to love you as you join me on my journey." I place the small padlock through the clasp and lock the collar. "With the placing of this collar around your neck and your acceptance of it, I vow to do everything I can to be worthy of you. I promise to hold you and keep you safe, to respect the needs of our relationship above all others, to love you, to honor you, to support you in all things and to be sensitive to your needs and desires. I acknowledge the trust that you have placed in me and the responsibility that goes with my acceptance of that trust. I will never violate or even threaten to violate that trust. I acknowledge and accept with all my heart the gift of submission you have made to me." I took his hand, and he rises to his feet.

Freddie and I turn toward the table, look over the contract, we both read for a few moments and sign, along with the witnesses, Mrs. Benson and Spencer Shay.

MC Franklin ends the ceremony. "For Miss Carly, to give this collar to Freddie, she is accepting his gift of submission, and is committing herself to the responsibility of caring for him, filling his needs, and keeping him safe. For Freddie to accept this collar, he is offering Miss Carly his complete devotion, his heart, his body, and his soul. For Miss Carly and Freddie together, it is an outward symbol of their commitment to each other, of the love they have for each other and of the Lifestyle they choose to live by."

We step closer to each other. My hands went to the back of his head as I pull his lips to mine and kiss him. His mouth opens allowing my tongue to enter. He pulls me close, his hardness and my softness blend into one. He sighs softly as I broke off the kiss and turn toward our guest. "But just to be sure," I reach down and cup him tight between his legs. "MINE!" I shout for all to hear. All we hear are shouts of amusement and whistling.

"Yes, Miss Carly, I am yours." Freddie replies as he weaves his fingers with mine.

Afterwards, as we walk around the reception, congratulations are offered and kisses and hugs are exchanged. We partied on through the rest of the evening.

Coming next Friday: "Freddie, carry me to bed."

Reviewer Questions:

From: Boris Yeltsin "Great details on the outfits." Just helping the reader to get a visual description of the scene. "Don't think they should be military officers." OK, 1 vote against that career field. It will be a long time before their military and/or civilian careers start to affect their relationship. "Wonder if Carly and Freddie are gonna have a kid in a later story." Right now, I am leaning toward some combination of Miranda, Nathan, Jerry, and/or Jennette, but I have not written anything that is centered on the children.

From: pink-strawberry-lemonade "Okay, so I thought I'd drop you a review because S&M by Rihanna came on the radio as I was reading this, and I felt it fit perfectly ;)" Rihanna doesn't sing my favorite kind of music, but I did watch the video and it could be appropriate for some chapters. In chapter 5, I list some music (that I have on my iTunes and was playing while I working on that chapter) that is playing in the background while Carly and Freddie are along.


	4. Chapter 4 iExplore

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. During that weekend; Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women, and they talked about this type of lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, and she said yes. Carly asks Spencer to mentor Freddie in the art of sex. Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Freddie had Sunday lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submissive relationship to Spencer. Mrs. Benson and Spencer had the sex talk with Carly and Freddie. In book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together for the first time and had their first scene/sex act. In this book, this morning Carly and Freddie got out of bed and took a shower. Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly spend part of the afternoon on base while the guys setup for the ceremony. Earlier this evening, they had the collaring ceremony.

Chapter 4

iExplore

Saturday night, 13 Aug 2011

Relationship Day 78

I am a little bit terrified, because I want our first time to be perfect. Freddie and I officially became a couple earlier this evening with the collaring ceremony. However, we made our commitment to each other back in May, and we have learned a lot about each other, but he has never forced me to do anything I am not comfort with, and we have done a lot, just not it.

Start of Flashback

After the party, Spencer left with Socko with the RV to go night fishing this weekend. Mrs. Benson has an early morning hospital shift and went to bed. Sam, Freddie, and I were the only ones left in the apartment. I sent Freddie upstairs, and I had to be very blunt with Sam.

"Sam, I can't believe I have to tell you this, but he is a great kisser, wonderful with his hands, and has plenty to play with downstairs, and we are still virgins. Tonight, I only want him thinking about me, without any distractions. That's why I want us to be here along. I love you like a sister, but get out and don't come back until about nine tomorrow morning. Now that you understand what my plan is, leave so FREDDIE CAN FUCK ME!"

End of Flashback

Freddie and I are cuddling on the couch. Freddie helped me remove my boots earlier, and I watched him strip out of his clothes, as usual. The first thing I have to do is get his attention away from that "Celebrities Underwater" TV show. I twist around and nibble on his ear. No response, he's playing hard to get. I start kissing his neck to see if that will get his attention. A sigh. I continue kissing down his chest. He lifts my head and my lips to his, but still doesn't look away from the TV. I break the kiss, "Freddie, carry me to bed."

With a mischievous smile, "Yes Miss Carly."

He picks me up bridal style. I rest my head on his shoulder, and wrap my arms around his neck. He carries me up the stairs and takes me into my bedroom. There is enough moonlight coming through the windows so we do not need to turn on the lights. He gently sets me down on the bed. I stand back up, "Freddie," I turn around, "remove my clothes."

Freddie comes to me and slowly begins to undress me. I did not move. He gently moves my hair to cover my right shoulder. I just closed my eyes. He unbuttons the snap behind my neck and kisses my bare skin there. I enjoy the sensations of Freddie' lips and hands on my skin. I feel him lowering the zipper down the back and he kisses my back. I am now topless. He quietly folds and places my halter-top on the dresser. He lowers the zipper down the back of my skirt and places another kiss on my lower back. He couldn't help but run his hands down my legs while he lowers my skirt, and I step out. He folds and places it on the halter-top. I did not wear panties today. I turn around to face him.

"Oh, Miss Carly, I swear you are becoming more beautiful everyday," he says in admiration.

I smile and remain perfectly still, allowing him to see all of me. I step back and lie down on the bed. He lies down next to me, and pulls the covers over us. I move closer to him. We are facing each other and I whisper in his hear, "I want us to go all the way," then I toss the covers off of us so we can see each other's body. I trail my hand down his chest, down his abdomen, until I can wrap my fingers around it and feel it throbbing. Some people say the biggest sex organ is the brain, and that sex begins in the brain. "Freddie, what do you know about … a girl's private parts?"

"Well, Miss Carly. I have learned a lot from Spencer. The female reproductive system is design to carry out several functions. It produces the female egg cells necessary for reproduction, called the ova or ocytes. The system is design to transport the ova to the site of fertilization. Conception, the fertilization of an egg by a sperm, normally occurs in the fallopian tubes. The next step for the fertilized egg is to get itself implanted into the wall of the uterus, beginning the initial stages of pregnancy. If implantation doesn't take place, the system is design to menstruate, the monthly shedding of the uterine lining. The system also produces sex hormones."

"What about the parts and point them out?"

Freddie slides down the bed to get closer to my lower body and I can feel him run his fingers over the lower part of my abdomen and pelvic as he starts talking. "Okay Miss Carly. We'll start with an overview of the internal organs. This would include the vagina, the canal that joins the cervix, the lower part of the uterus, to the outside of the body. The uterus, or the womb, is a hollow pear-shaped organ that is the home to a developing fetus." He lightly presses on my lower pelvic. "Here is the pubic bone. So the womb should be about here." He moves his fingers up an inch or two toward my belly button and kisses where he believes my womb is. "Someday our child will be in there. The uterus is made up of two parts: the cervix, which is the lower part that opens into the vagina, and the main body of the uterus, called the corpus. The corpus can easily expand to hold a developing baby. A channel through the cervix allows sperm to enter and menstrual blood to exit. The ovaries are small, oval-shaped glands that are located on either side of the uterus. The ovaries produce eggs and hormones. The fallopian tubes are narrow tubes that attach to the upper part of the uterus and serve as tunnels for the ova to travel from the ovaries to the uterus. Conception normally occurs in the fallopian tubes. The fertilized egg then moves to the uterus, where it implants into the lining of the uterine wall."

"That takes care of my insides, but it will be awhile before we put them to work. We can have some fun with what is on the outside."

"Yes we can Miss Carly. The function of the external parts is twofold. To enable sperm to enter the body and to protect the internal organs from infectious organisms. You have the labia majora that enclose and protect the other external organs. It literally means large lips. The labia minora, meaning small lips, lie just inside the labia majora, and surround the openings to the vagina and urethra. The two labia minora meet at the clitoris, the small sensitive protrusion that is covered by the prepuce."

"What about the G-spot?"

He inserts several fingers into me. "Yes, Miss Carly. The G-spot is about 2 inches on the front wall of the vagina. It has a slightly rougher texture than the more cushion-like vaginal around it." He keeps working my G-spot.

I moan and run my fingers through his hair. "Oh God, Freddie!"

He slides his other hand down my leg and starts kissing the inside of my thigh. "Stop teasing me!" Then he kisses his way down of my other thigh. "Oh come on," I whimper. Finally, his tongue starts stroking the right spot. "You found it." I couldn't lay still. I wrap my fingers in his hair. That powerful tongue goes deep inside of me. He uses the tip of his tongue like a man who knows what he is doing. "OH GOD!" I tighten my fingers in his hair and I pull him into me. He keeps working the center of my being. I scream out in pleasure as I climax. When that orgasm is finally spent, he pulls back, and looks up at me.

I know I am smiling as he looks into my eyes. "I said we are going all the way."

Freddie has a little worried look on his face, but reaches towards the nightstand and grabs a condom from the top drawer. "Miss Carly, I have heard that the first time may hurt. If you feel pain, please tell me."

I nod. I watch him role the condom on. He uses his elbows to carry his weight. I feel the head of his penis probing, and with a little guidance from my hands, his head forces itself inside me. He must have saw pain in my face.

"Miss Carly, do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop. Please do me Freddie." I play with myself, while he forces himself deeper inside me. I cry out, but whisper, "Please, please don't stop." Oh God, the sweet pain of a big dick! He pushes all the way into me and stops for a moment. I shift my body a little, trying to get use to the feeling of him being inside of me. Then he slowly withdrew about half way, followed by a quick thrust. I cried out again.

"Miss Carly, I have to stop. This is too painful for you."

"Don't you dare. I want you to impale me with that!"

He begins a slow, but constant rocking of his hips. His pace gradually gets faster. I hear him moaning and I think I am moaning. My head is moving from side to side on my pillow throwing my hair everywhere, and muscles are contracting throughout my body, especially in my pelvic area. He is pushing me into the most powerful orgasm I have ever felt and I lose all control. "Oh God Freddie," I scream. Freddie also screams. I swear I saw stars.

When our orgasms subside, he collapses on top of me, then pulls out, and rolls off me. His fantastic manhood is now slowly shrinking. He pulls off the condom, throws it into the wastebasket next to the night table, and lies down next to me. After resting for several minutes, I roll over to lie on top of him. Our sweaty bodies press together as we catch our breath. He holds me in his arms. For years, I wondered if my first time would live up to my masturbation fantasies. The real thing is better. I lift myself up with my arms on his chest so I can look at his face. "What are you thinking?"

He smiles that 1000-watt smile of his, "Miss Carly, I know what your favorite book is, and I'm thinking of all of the positions you will teach me. I'm thinking about how I want to do this every day. I'm thinking that I am very happy that you own me, love me, and we will be together for the rest of eternity."

I start giggling, "Yes, and I haven't even opened up the Kama Sutra yet."

"I love you Miss Carly."

"I love you to Freddie."

We just laid there facing each other for a bit, and then we fell asleep enjoying the view of each other.

Coming next Friday: The warmth of the sun on my back wakes me slowly, and then I remember we did it.

Review Questions:

From: Boris Yeltsin "So, that was like a wedding? Short, but sweet." A collaring ceremony is an important step in a Dominate/submissive relationship. Several other writers have written stories about Carly & Freddie's wedding, so I am not going to do anything about their real wedding. I am developing a series of chapters about their honeymoon.


	5. Chapter 5 iWakeup

Disclaimer and warning: See chapter 1.

Previously – In book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. During that weekend; Carly, Sam, and Freddie had several erotic/flirtatious/sensual experiences. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women, and they talked about this type of lifestyle. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, and she said yes. Carly asks Spencer to mentor Freddie in the art of sex. Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Freddie had Sunday lunch to explain Carly/Freddie Dominance/submissive relationship to Spencer. Mrs. Benson and Spencer had the sex talk with Carly and Freddie. In book 2 "iScene," Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together for the first time and had their first scene/sex acts. In this book, this morning Carly and Freddie got out of bed and took a shower. Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly spend part of the afternoon on base while the guys setup for the ceremony. Yesterday evening, they had the collaring ceremony, and last night they lost their virginity to each other.

Chapter 5

iWakeup

Sunday morning, 14 Aug 2011

Relationship Day 79

The warmth of the sun on my back wakes me slowly, and then I remember that we did it. I can see the side of his head and face. I want to run my fingers through his hair, but I just stare at him. In my mind, my lips kiss his lips, my arms wrapped around his neck. Bed sheets may cover him, but I have memorized his entire body.

I imagine my hands sliding along his strong shoulders that lead to nicely muscled arms, sliding my hands down his chest with those two lickable nipples, touching his abdomen with his nicely formed six-pack, and then there is his well endowed piece of manhood and how it felt inside of me last night. I still haven't moved a muscle.

My mind travels down his back with those scars, and down to his very spankable ass. I want to run my fingers along and grab hold of those sexy ass cheeks. I still have not moved a muscle.

Maybe it's the warmth of the bed, or the images in my head, or the memories from last night, but right now, I am getting a little aroused. The desire in me is yelling, and I slowly move my hand under the bed sheets toward him. My touch causes him to stir and he rolls over so he is now facing me, but his eyes are still closed.

I carefully move his arm so it will be under my neck. I wriggle myself closer until my back fits along the front of his body. I wrap his other arm over me. His hands find my breasts. He mumbles something. Another part of him presses into my naked ass.

One of his hands played with my breasts. His other hand slides down my body and goes straight down between my legs. His fingers have a quick feel. His mouth starts kissing my neck. His hands play with my other body parts. I turn my head to face him as he continues to place gentle nips and kisses on my neck, along my jawline, and to my lips. His hips press into mine as his very hard member rubs itself between my thighs. He continues to trace circles around one of my breasts and I gasp. I can feel his heart beating so strong, that it makes my heart yearn for him even more. Finally our lips pressing together became too much, and I brake the kiss to allow me the breath of life.

I twist around to face him, "I think I'm going to...," the words were forgotten as he planted another long deep kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around Freddie's neck. He held my waist then slowly began a sensuous trace of my bottom. As they force their way under me and continue on their way down to my thighs. I once again broke away from the kiss. "…take a shower, care to join me?"

"Certainly Miss Carly."

We didn't take too long, actually showering and cleaning up instead of playing around. I am back in my pink terry robe and slippers, flipping through a teen magazine while watching Freddie, in a cooking apron, cooking up some ham, scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice for breakfast. The computer, set on random music play, fills the kitchen and living room with soft music and plays "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" by LeAnn Rimes.

He places my breakfast plate in front of me, "That smells wonderful Freddie. Feed me," I say with a grateful smile.

"Yes, Miss Carly. It would be my greatest pleasure to feed you." Freddie says as he drops into the seat next to me, and starts feeding me with a kiss.

For a while, neither one of us say anything as Freddie feeds me breakfast. He would gather up a bit of food on the plate and lift the fork to my mouth. When I want to drink, he would raise the glass of orange juice to my lips, and if any dribbles, he would kiss it away. As silly as this is, I can see he is happy. As he feeds me, I wonder why he is the way he is. Yesterday, Mrs. Benson told me a little bit of their home life. But what does he see in me that made him want to dedicate his life to me? The computer is playing B.B. King, with Sheryl Crow, singing "Need Your Love So Bad."

"Can we talk?" I quietly ask as he prepares another forkful of food for me.

"Of course Miss Carly," he replies as he brings my next bit of food to my lips.

I finish chewing and swallow that bit of breakfast. "Just talk as ordinary people," I say as he prepares another forkful of breakfast for me.

He blinks in surprises, "Sure … Carly, what's on your mind?" he asks in a plain tone of voice.

"Why did you do it?" I ask, as I look deep into his eyes.

"Do what?" Freddie asks, wanting to know exactly what I am talking about.

"Yesterday evening." I run my fingers along the leather collar. "Why did you allow me to lock this around your neck?"

"It's hard for me to explain my feelings about what last night means to me. Before I met you, I felt that I was searching for something, but I didn't know what was missing. Remember when we first meet in the sixth grade, I was standing in the hallway and my mother was closing our door and you and Spencer came out into the hallway, and I saw you for the first time. The connection I felt was instant and every muscle in my body was screaming to kneel at your feet. I simply couldn't speak. However, I knew instantly that I was meant to please you, to serve you, and if necessary, protect you with my life. I felt that finally I found what I was missing in my life, my soulmate. I found my place in the world, and that is next to you."

"You're going to make me cry like a newlywed, Freddie."

"Aww Carly, please don't cry." Freddie stands and pulls me up into a hug with his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around him. "I hate seeing you cry." We start slow dancing to "Breathe" by Faith Hill. "I get this incredible feeling of happiness when I bring you joy."

"I guess I can understand that. It's sort of like the thrill I get when I get you do something for me."

"Each time you took charge, I got a thrill out of doing things for you. As time went on it seemed to be more natural." Freddie says as he looks at me and smiles an understanding smile.

"What about now? Since you now have me in your arms, do you want to continue this?" I said with a serious look on my face. "If you're not happy like this, I won't make you stay as my submissive man," I say and look at him for a moment before looking down at the collar.

"I don't think we can go back to the way things were, do you? I like the way things are between us. I know it may sound weird for a boyfriend to say something like that to his girlfriend but I love serving you," Freddie says with a loving tone as he picks up my chin and looks deep into my eyes.

"So you really like things this way? You like being my submissive man?" I ask with an excited tone of voice, anticipating a 'yes' answer.

"Yes, Miss Carly," he replies in a meek tone of voice looking down into my eyes, conveying his love for me. "I'm where I want to be," he replied sincerely.

"Thank you, Freddie!" I say with an excited tone of voice.

"Miss Carly, but what do we do from here? Our families and close friends know about our lifestyle. How are we going to keep this a secret from the rest of the world?" Freddie asks in a worried tone of voice.

"We will deal with things as they come," I say confidently and smile at Freddie.

"Miss Carly, I love serving you, but I just don't know how I would explain to anyone else about our relationship. Can you imagine trying to explain this to our iCarly fans?"

"Our creddie fans will be happy that we are in a relationship, but the seddie fans may be upset. However, neither one needs to know the details of our home life. I know it may be difficult, but what we do in the privacy of our home is no one else's business," I say with a calm tone as we continue our slow dance to "Let Me Be Myself" by 3 Doors Down.

"That true Miss Carly." Freddie replies with a happy look on his face. "I feel happier now than I have been in a long time. I know you love me and I love and trust you completely. I can't explain it better than this was meant to be. I, Freddie Benson, was meant to be the submissive man of you, Carly Shay. My best friend, my girlfriend, my greatest and only love," he says in a very loving tone of voice.

I had tears in my eyes, tears of joy, love, and relief. "I love you Freddie. Remind me later to remove the lock from your leather collar."

A wave of confusion goes across his face, "Miss Carly, I don't want to take this off. It symbolizes my commitment to you."

I smile, "I want you to wear the collar because you want to wear it. Not because I locked it around your neck."

Freddie moves in and kisses me on the lips. When the kiss was over, we look into each other eyes searching for how the other feels. Only love and lust is in our eyes, so we kiss again, this time with passionate. The kiss that may have led to more, but someone starts knocking on the door and a voice broke the moment, "Cupcake, are you decent?" We both look toward the door.

"I'll cook up some more ham, eggs, and add some beacon for Sam, Miss Carly."

"Thank you Freddie, I guess it's time to go back to the real world."

The computer starts playing Jimmy Buffett's "Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes."

In a flash, he leans down for one more passionate kiss that lasts until the door starts to open. The door security chain stops the front door from opening all the way, "Freddie, you lazy bag of bones, open this door," Sam shouts through the partially open door, "I smell ham!"

Coming Next Friday: TO: Freddie MESSAGE: dEr slave, dis w/e wl B yr tst of hw u realy feel bout seving Me.


End file.
